


Awaken

by BootyandtheBeats



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, But mostly angst, Character Death, Drunkenness, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fade Dreams, Fluff, Kind of canon?, Minor Violence, Missing Moments, Racism, Secret Relationship, Take some liberties with Fade stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BootyandtheBeats/pseuds/BootyandtheBeats
Summary: Set after Trespasser. Inspired by the epilogue.Once Ellana discovers Solas is Fen'harel, he starts haunting her dreams. Each time he does this reminds her of a moment from their past relationship.-"But those days were a memory. That keen sense of hers died over two years ago. Now he was resurrecting it when she’d finally stopped mourning the loss of it. "
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas, Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan, Lavellan & Solas, The Iron Bull & Dorian Pavus
Kudos: 4





	Awaken

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is named after this stunning piece of music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KwScERaAqSU. Awaken by Dario Marianelli.
> 
> The *** indicate when Ellana's dream ends and the memory begins.

Ellana knew he was there the moment she stepped into the Fade. She’d become accustomed to the feeling of his eyes on her long ago. All those hours spent with their comrades, neither of them wanting their relationship to be public knowledge, she’d developed a keen sense for his stare. Those sharp eyes would send a blush to her cheeks before she even returned his gaze.

But those days were a memory. That keen sense of hers died over two years ago. Now he was resurrecting it when she’d finally stopped mourning the loss of it. Two years of absolute silence and he chose to grace her with his presence not once but twice? Physically and spiritually? Only he’d have the gall to do such a thing.

She wasn’t going to take it now. She would have back then. Now she was not a lovesick fool enraptured in his tales of their culture and magic. That part of her had been replaced with a bitterness which could only manifest from a betrayal.

She sought out those grey eyes in the darkness between the looming trees. She wanted to scoff at the sight of him, choosing to visit her in his wolf form. Coward. He obviously wanted her to see him, his white fur matching the moon with how brilliantly it contrasted against the night sky.

She strode over to him pushing branches out of her face with her one good arm. Another part of her he’d taken mere hours earlier. All clever retorts got lost in the wind as she approached him, those eyes piercing through her.

“Go.” She stared into them, revolted at her heart rate speeding up. He obeyed her, walking behind a tree and disappearing from her sight. She looked to the moon only for it to get covered by a stormy grey cloud.

***

“Okay that’s badass!”

Iron Bull’s statement was difficult to deny. The first time seeing a dragon was striking enough but for it to also be fighting a giant. No other word could truly describe it. Ellana and Bull sprinted down the cliff, or at least he was. She’d resorted to skidding down it in her efforts to keep up with him. When they were both on the flat beach he instantly performed a charging bull attack to get there faster.

“Slow down Bull!” She shouted.

“Oh come on boss! You can catch up!” He bellowed making her grin. She fade stepped ahead of him and he laughed.

“Let’s try not to get eaten shall we?” Varric shouted after them for it to fall on deaf ears. Him and Solas were admittedly a bit far away but not enough to warrant her and Bull stopping to wait. She doubted it would have stopped him anyway. He’d only gone and charged again and she wasn’t having that. Another fade step and they’d be even. She rushed ahead leaving the chill behind her but went further than expected. Now she was slightly too close for comfort. Looking up at the monsters she was relieved to see they were so engrossed in their fight that they were oblivious to her presence. She made her way back slowly, never taking her eyes off them as the giant slammed a rock into the dragon’s head. The shriek it made in response sent shock-waves down her spine.

“I think it’d be wise to retreat da’len!” An echo belonging to Solas cried out.

“Okay, okay I’m coming!”

She turned her back on the impressive sight and started jogging. If she hadn’t been so breathless she would have considered another fade step. Suddenly a gust of wind was pulling her in the opposite direction. She stumbled and tried to fight against it but her foot slipped on the pebbles beneath. Thrusting her hands out in front of her stopped her from falling completely and she sunk her fingers into the ground to keep her where she was. It did nothing except make her cry out in pain, her fingers getting shredded by the sharp rocks. It seemed attempting to go in the opposite direction was doing more harm than good so she gave in. Turning over she could see the dragon’s wings were causing the powerful wind. It was clearly aiming to hurt the giant though, it’s vivid eyes set on it. When it stopped, she lay in terror for all she could see was it’s underbelly.

She debated trying another fade step out of there but she couldn’t risk drawing attention to herself. She could see her teammates were shouting at her to do something but she couldn’t hear what, the yells from the giant drowning them out. She got to her feet feeling Solas’s barrier on her. She took her chance and ran towards them. Then a slam and a dragon’s foot was in front of her. She ran in another direction and another foot landed inches from her face. Her heart was pounding in her ears now. Instinct took over and she wound around the dragon’s foot. It kicked back and there was a crack in her ribs. She was flying through the air until her back collided against a leg and she landed side down on the ground. The crunch in her shoulder was unmistakable and she groaned moving onto her back to see the sole of the dragon’s foot. She rolled away just in time, screeching in pain as she did. She hurried to her feet, grasping her broken shoulder and forced to ignore the fractured rib. Summoning all her energy she fade stepped out of harm’s way. Sweat and tears merged together at the sight of her party hurrying towards her. Relief buried her adrenaline and her vision was starting to blur.

“Duck! Tail!” A hazy Varric shouted pointing. She frowned in confusion. It was a second too late when she understood what he meant. Solas’s staff hit the ground and a barrier was around her but it wasn’t enough. The dragon’s tail collided with her shoulder, shattering it and throwing her into the air once more. When she started falling she met darkness instead of the ground.

“What good is magic if you can’t even fucking heal someone with it?” Ellana recognised Bull’s grunts when she was brought back to consciousness.

“I am reviving her. After all the barriers and dispels I’ve cast there’s little else I can do.” Solas snapped in response. “If it wasn’t for you taunting her she would have never been in harm’s way.”

“It’s not my fault she went too close!”

“Of course it is. You should know how foolish it is to play such childish games around these creatures. She does not have the same experience as you, she’s unaware of the danger until she’s in the heat of it.”

“That’s not fair Solas.” She murmured, opening her eyes. He was crouched on the ground by her side with Bull and Varric stood next to her, all of them sharing a look of concern for her. “The fault is mine and I don’t want to hear another word about it.”

“Very well.” He muttered with pursed lips.

“Now, who’s got a health poultice they can give me?” She asked lightly, attempting to ignore the agony she was in. Varric and Bull exchanged an awkward look.

“Fresh out, taking down the giant between the three of us saw to that.” Varric explained causing her to blink several times.

“What?” She sat up abruptly to see the giant now dead in front of her and the dragon long gone. Her body protested the sudden movement, gravity wrenching her head back but luckily Solas caught her.

“Alright, I think we can all agree it’s time to get back to camp.” Varric stated while she fought to keep her eyes open.

“Just give me a minute.” She sighed, feeling a pleasant warmth spread through her from Solas’s hand. He must have been casting a small healing spell. It was so comforting her eyes drifted closed.

“I think you need more than that. Forgive me boss.”

She didn’t even have time to ask why. Bull pulled her up into his arms, the pain from it made her cry out and a few tears leaked out of her eyes.

“Don’t get any ideas. This is out of necessity, I don’t want you thinking this is some romantic crap.” Bull stated, making her laugh briefly until she winced, clutching her side.

“How do you know I’m not faking all this pain to simply be in your arms?” Her sarcasm didn’t exactly have the same effect with her eyes shut tight, focusing on keeping her breathing steady.

Varric chuckled anyway. “Now there’s an idea for a romance - a Dalish elf and a Qunari spy, both forced to be deserters of their own kind in a bid to save the world.”

She felt someone’s eyes on her and opened one of hers. Bull was looking straight ahead with a grin on his face.

“I didn’t know you wrote romance Varric.” He remarked.

“Haven’t you read the Champion of Kirkwall? The way he wrote about Hawke and Fenris...” She admitted with thoughts drifting back to being fifteen with fantasies of a wild love.

“Aw I didn’t know you were such a romantic either boss.” Bull teased and she slapped him playfully, a blush creeping into her cheeks. Her eyes subconsciously drifted to Solas to see it had been him who’d been staring at her all along.

“Are you okay Solas? You’re being awfully quiet.” She asked, breaking him out of his reverie.

“My apologies Inquisitor, I fear I overexerted myself in the battle.” A pang of guilt pulled at her chest.

“I’m the one who should be sorry. It was stupid of me to get so close.” She admitted and he gave her a small smile.

“I believe it was you who said there wasn’t to be another word about it.”

“I guess I did, didn’t I?”

His smile broadened.

“I also believe this is a shameless attempt to divert the conversation at hand.”

“Is that so?” She questioned, raising a brow.

“Oh yeah, what was it that drew you so much to Fenris and Hawke? Their romance wasn’t exactly a central focus in the book.” Varric sounded genuinely curious.

“I’m not telling.”

“Was it the pining? It’s always the pining.” Varric said.

Her eyes met Solas’s again and she remained silent. His smile faltered and he broke their gaze. Her cheeks flamed, fearing she’d misread him. Maybe his flirtations should have been taken as innocent banter like Bull’s. She closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder. She was far too exhausted to start contemplating Solas’s true intentions in her current state. Nonetheless she couldn’t shake the feeling that his eyes had returned to her and didn’t leave until she’d been fully healed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I know the concept isn't completely original but I'm hoping it varies enough from others. This is the first fic I've written in years so any feedback would be really appreciated! It's also my first fic for Dragon Age despite it being my favourite game series for...ten years wow.  
> This fic is actually complete as well I'm just in the editing stages for the last couple of chapters. Updates should be weekly at the weekends (as long as work doesn't get too mad *fingers crossed*).  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
